prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Mahone
Alexander Mahone was the top FBI agent aged 42 years old, assigned for only one thing, to capture the fox river eight, but before he could bring them down, he was put into Sona, together with his nemesis, Michael Scofield. After break out (of Sona) he joined the "Scylla Team" and help Scofield to find "Scylla". Finally set free with help of Paul Kellerman, he was the one of the best friends of Michael Scofield. Biography Early life Mahone was raised by his abusive father in Detroit after his mother left the family. Adulthood When he was of age, Mahone joined the army, where he then proceeded to join the United States Army PSYOPSand fought in the Gulf War his unit was one of the first on the irakian soil and was awarded of the Medal of Honor. Later, he became a Special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.Dialogue spoken by Kim Coates as Richard Sullivan, "Dead Fall", Prison Break season 2 episode 8. After Michael Scofield successfully orchestrated the escape of eight prisoners from Fox River State Penitentiary, Mahone is assigned to spearhead the task force assembled to bring in the fugitives. Season 2 Mahone is first seen preparing for the press conference concerning the eight escapees from Fox River State Penitentiary. After reviewing the information on the eight fugitives, he decides to concentrate his efforts on Michael Scofield, who had been identified as the mastermind behind the breakout, and orders his subordinates to find out everything about Michael. He quickly tracks the escapees to Oswego, Illinois. (2x1) Mahone continues to follow the escapees in the next six episodes but his manhunt comes to a temporary halt when he is questioned for the deaths of the two fugitives he captured. Mahone's motive behind his execution of Tweener and his provocation of John Abruzzi's resistance to arrest, which led to his death, is revealed to be blackmail from Paul Kellerman. (2x8) From this onwards, Mahone appears or shares dialogue with Kellerman in the same scene in almost every episode. However, Mahone is ultimately shot by Kellerman, who betrays him and Agent Kim. (2x13) He survives and decides that he no longer wants to continue his manhunt. (2x14) However, Mahone is forced to return to his job when his son is injured in an apparent car accident actually orchestrated by one of Kim's agents (coincidentally, the same agent who murdered Veronica Donovan and attempted the murder of Sara Tancredi). Before returning, however, he murders the agent who arranged the car accident and stuffs his body in his car trunk. Returning to his F.B.I. Field Office in Chicago in the following episode, Mahone receives an update from other agents and quickly figures out that Michael and Lincoln's proclamation of innocence video was a way to contact Sara Tancredi despite Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman's attempts to make him think they were going after President Reynolds. Although he deciphers their rendezvous location, the fugitives leave before he could reach them. Mahone is also informed by Agent Wheeler that Internal Affairs is investigating him. After Charles "Haywire" Patoshik murders a civilian, both Wheeler and Agent Kim pressure Mahone to catch him. Agent Kim, who fears Haywire has information on the conspiracy, asks Mahone to kill him. Mahone resorts to Brad Bellick, who helped him decipher Michael's code, to find Haywire, and uses his connections with "The Company" (presumably) to have Bellick released from Fox River upon a Habeas Corpus hearing. After Bellick chases Haywire up a grain mill, Mahone climbs the mill and talks Haywire into killing himself. (2x16) Later, Mahone pursuing Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin in Minnesota. Before beginning the pursuit, he contacts his son Cameron, who is still in the hospital, marking the first actual appearance of his son. C-Note narrowly evades Mahone, but later due to his daughter Dede's declining condition, C-Note contacts Mahone and offers to turn himself in, if his wife Kacee will be released from prison. In return, C-Note offers information on Michael. Mahone agrees, and is later seen placing a 'Get Well' gift by Dede's bedside before escorting C-Note out of the hospital. (2x17) However, a better lead on Michael is found by Kim. Kim asks Mahone to kill C-Note, and Mahone tells C-Note that if he wants his family to be safe he has to use a package he will receive in his cell (this is later revealed to be a hangman's noose). Mahone finds out that Michael is in Chicago meeting an attorney general. Mahone finds the fact that Scofield and Burrows are back in Chicago which leads him on to wonder if Lincoln really is innocent, where Kim responds "No one's really innocent. .. you of all people should know that." (2x18) Mahone is then shown heading for the hotel where Sara and the brothers are staying. Mahone then finds Sara in the hotel room, but the brothers had just left. Sara eventually manages to take his gun and escape, however, Mahone is then revealed to have staged the escape in order for Agent Lang to follow Sara to Michael. After Sara is arrested outside a shipyard on her way to meet with Michael, Mahone agonizes for a week over Michael and Lincoln's location. He eventually figures out that the brothers are in Panama, but also figures out Wheeler is on the verge of arresting him. He confronts Wheeler and realizes he has no way out. Kim confronts Mahone, however, and says that he can save himself if he uses the captured Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell to capture Michael and Lincoln. Mahone is left with no choice but to go rogue and disappear to save himself from federal prosecution. Mahone then posts a message on Europeangoldfinch.net pretending to be Sucre, telling Michael that T-Bag is in Panama City. (2x20) Mahone arrives to the city, basically as a rogue agent, and secretly follows Michael in the crowd. Before he takes out his gun to shoot him, he is then tackled by Lincoln into a nearby building. Lincoln knocks the gun away and the two square off. Although Lincoln quickly gained the advantage, Mahone manages to overpower him and handcuff him. He gets Lincoln to call Michael, and asks Michael for his boat and Charles Westmoreland's money so that he can disappear. After a failed attempt at framing the brothers for the murder (attempted) of Bill Kim, he escapes in the Brothers' boat. However, during a stop at a dock, police discover drugs (earlier planted by Michael) and Mahone is last seen entering the Sona Prison in Panama alongside Michael, the two men share a moments glance. (2x22) Season 3 In Orientación Mahone attempts to convince Michael Scofield to form a partnership while they are both in the dangerous prison, but Michael refuses since Mahone killed his father. However, when Michael is forced into a fight with another inmate Mahone gives him advice, and even steps in and kills the other inmate when he is about to stab Michael with a shank. In Fire/Water Mahone learns about the bounty placed on fellow inmate James Whistler, and manages to find him and deliver him to prison boss Lechero. However, Lechero removes the bounty as a favor to Michael, after Michael restores water to the prison. As time passes within the prison, Mahone begins to suffer from withdrawal from his medication, becoming increasingly irrational and spastic. When his state appointed lawyer informs him that his trial is almost a full year away, Mahone gets violent, prompting guards to get involved. After Whistler questions him about Scofield, Mahone confronts Michael about his purpose in the prison, correctly deducing that Michael is planning to break Whistler out. Mahone wants in on the escape, but Michael first refuses. Later, as Michael's resolve to escape the prison is strengthened, he agrees to let Mahone in on the plan, and immediately sets him on the task to find a black felt-tip pen. At this point Mahone has started hallucinating from withdrawal, and begins to see visions of Haywire, who urges him to kill Michael, stating that he cannot be trusted. Mahone is approached by Nieves, and later T-Bag, with offers to give him heroin to calm himself, and eventually caves in and uses it. In a drug-induced euphoric state, Mahone then confronts Michael with a shank, informing him that he will not be as easily tricked as the other prisoners and that he will definitely be escaping with Michael, or else he will kill him. In "Interference", Mahone saves the plan, mentioning a coffee cup he managed to acquire in the prison. As the guards are drinking from them, if they can have the cup, they can have a guard. Before he can join in the escape plan, however, Agent Lang approaches him with an offer from Internal Affairs; if he testifies against the Company, he will be released from Sona. Mahone agrees, and is released from Sona, but by this time, he has become greatly agitated by his withdrawal symptoms, and he begins to show signs of obsessive paranoia. He is eventually no longer able to hide signs of his drug addiction, which damages the credibility of his testimony. Consequently, he is forced to return to Sona. After his return, he is approached by T-Bag to challenge Sammy by throwing down the chicken foot, and kill him by "doing that one,that... neck thing(snapping the neck from a clinch)", in return for a free supply of heroin. Alex does not answer, but when T-Bag visits him to deliver his dose, he finds him suffering badly from withdrawal symptoms, shaking, and sweating. After Alex declines the syringe, T-Bag lectures him on how withdrawal is the worst way to die, and that he won't help him with another dose, unless Alex takes Sammy on. After Mahone declines by saying "See you on the other side...", T-Bag knocks him to the ground, kicks him several times, and mocks him on his fall from favor, then leaves him convulsing on the cell floor. Mahone is among the 4 would-be escapees that actually make it out (Lechero is shot; T-Bag and Bellick get caught due to Michael setting them up to be caught). Mahone may have been tricked too, but knowing Michael decided it would be safer to follow him. After escaping prison, Mahone and the escapees run through the woods nearby the beach and got to carry Whistler after he falls on his ankle. When arriving to a warehouse safely along with his fellow escapes, Mahone is about to leave but is stopped by Lincoln, who points a gun at his head. Michael tries to stop his brother, but Linc wants to revenge the death of his father. Mahone replies that if it wasn't Linc's dad, it would've been his own family, referring to the Company. Mahone is able to escape the warehouse after Whistler jumps through a window, leaving the two brothers again. In the following episode "The Art of the Deal" Mahone is seen waiting in a bar for someone most of the episode. Later, Gretchen and Whistler meet him there and ask him to join them in some task that is not revealed to the viewers. Mahone agrees. He is next seen in a scene sitting in the back seat of a car with Gretchen and Whistler. Season 4 In Season 4, Mahone's son is murdered in front of his mother by Wyatt. Mahone is arrested when he arrives at the crime scene. He joins the gang in bringing down the company in exchange for his own freedom, which also helps him look for Wyatt in order to exact revenge on him for killing his son Cameron. Alex eventually tracks down Wyatt and tortures him until he calls Mahones wife to apologize. He continues to hunt down Scylla with the group and after Donald Self betrays them, Mahone returns to the states to find Felicia Lang who gets Agent Wheeler in order to bring Scylla into trusted hands to take down the company. It is later revealed Wheeler just wanted to take Mahone to prison, so Mahone plans an escape and flees custody. He then later returns to the group in the search for Scylla because he owed Lincoln. The team is then separated, with Mahone, Lincoln and Self working for General Jonathan Krantz to obtain Scylla and return it to the general. At this point, Mahone's alliance is unknown until the finale where he helps Michael plan to get Scylla and into the right hands. Once they give Scylla to the United Nations, everyone is set free. Four years in the future, Alex is in a relationship with Felecia and he goes to visit Michael's grave with the others. Prison Break: The Final Break After Alex is exonerated he returns to his home town and goes back to the FBI headquarters in order to obtain his job back. It turns out in order to get his job back, he must spy on Michael Scofield who is planning another prison break. Throughout the movie he stays in touch with an FBI agent and is leaking bits and pieces of Michael's plan to him until the end where it's revealed all along he was aiding Michael to lead the FBI off trail while Michael breaks Sara out of the hybrid jail/prison, Miame-Daide. During the movie, Mahone brings up the point that the power unit of the prison could be taken out at the cost of Michael's life, which was foreshadowing Michael's death. Trivia *Alexander Mahone and Gretchen Morgan did briefly met in Scylla, they did formally each other until the episode the Sunshine State. This is also the last time that Gretchen has been. References Category:Murders Mahone, Alexander Mahone, Alexander Mahone, Alexander Mahone, Alexander Mahone, Alexander